


Dancing in the Dark

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Seduction, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Blaise and Luna spend the night dancing into each others hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Shape of you by Ed Sheeran, Afire Love by Ed Sheeran, Dancing in the Dark by Luke James

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325694130/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Music rises in the room  
Bodies move to the beat  
Her pale skin glows  
As she glides through the crowd

Music rises in the room  
Bodies brush against each other  
His dark skin fades  
As he moves through the crowd

Drinks flow in the room  
Friends gather in the dark  
Her pale skin draws  
HIs eyes from the dark

Drinks flow in the room  
Friends gather at the bar  
His dark skin pulls  
Her eyes toward the dark

Hands cross the space  
Feet shuffle to the dance floor  
Her pale hands flutter  
As she flows to the beat

Hands cross the space  
Feet glide over the dance floor  
His dark hands trace  
As he flows to the beat

Music blends sounds on the floor  
Fingers glide over heated skin  
Her pale hands touch  
His back in the dark

Music blends words on the floor  
Fingers brush over heated skin  
His dark hands reach  
Her cheek in the dark

Drinks sit on the table  
Friends scatter in the dark  
Her pale skin draws  
His hands to her face

Drinks wait for no one  
Friends call “Goodbye”  
His dark skin pulls  
Her hands to his face

Hands pull doors open  
Feet shuffle to the street  
Her pale skin glows  
As he guides her home

Hands draw doors closed  
Feet glide across the floor  
His dark skin fades  
As she draws him in

Music drifts through the night  
Bodies brush to the beat  
Her pale skin slides  
Across his dark chest

Music fades in the room  
Bodies slide against each other  
His dark skin glides  
Across her pale back

Drinks sit forgotten  
Voices whisper against skin  
Her pale hands pull  
His body down to the bed

Drinks sit forgotten  
Voices plead against skin  
His dark hands draw  
Her hair in his hands

Hands flutter across cool skin  
Lips glide from chin to collar  
Her pale skin glistens  
As he fills her needs

Hands smooth heated skin  
Lips travel from ear to breast  
His dark skin glows  
As she draws him deeper

Music fills the spaces  
Bodies shutter in release  
Her pale skin cools  
As he holds her close

Music fades in the background  
Bodies melt together in release  
His dark skin glows  
As she sleeps against him

Music fades in the dark  
Drinks sit forgotten  
Hands brush lover’s skin  
Dark becomes day


End file.
